


You brought her a what?

by ClueingforBEGGs



Series: Doctor Who crack [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Looms (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClueingforBEGGs/pseuds/ClueingforBEGGs
Summary: The Doctor can’t believe what Rose has just received as a present.
Series: Doctor Who crack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633624
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	You brought her a what?

‘How was your mother?’

‘Still annoyed that I missed a year, thank you.’

‘My pleasure.’ The Doctor responded, fiddling with something under the TARDIS console. 

‘It’s not funny, she thought I was dead!’

‘And she was wrong.’ The Doctor shrugged. ‘I returned you in the end, and, if all goes well, you should love about a year longer than you would have.’

‘I missed Christmas. I missed my birthday. I missed my mother’s birthday. I missed everything that happened in a year of everyone else’s lives!’

‘Oh. Did she get you anything?’

‘For what?’

‘Christmas, your birthday.’

‘Yeah, she got me some CDs, DVDs, books, and a loom.’

The Doctor sat up, banging their head on the underneath of the console. ‘She got you a what?’

‘A loom. Why, is something wrong?’

‘Your mother brought you a loom?’

‘Doctor, what’s going on?’

‘Is she trying to send you a message?’

Rose checked her phone. ‘No, why, something happen to the loom?’

The Doctor’s face paled, ‘Who does she want you to use it with?’

‘Dunno, myself, probably.’

‘Oh, good.’

‘You could use it with me.’

The Doctor gasped, then stood up. ‘Rose Tyler! There is no way I’m having a child. Especially not with you! I’m 900!’

‘Doctor, it’s a loom’

‘I know, you said. I’m not ready to loom another child.’

‘That- Doctor, what do you think a loom is?’

**Author's Note:**

> LOOOOOMS


End file.
